


Click

by sparksfly0033



Category: 2Gether the Series, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly0033/pseuds/sparksfly0033
Summary: Destiny, fate or what not.... Sarawat decided he doesn't care. All he knows is that he had never in his short life have met someone not too fast, not too slow. Not too left, not too right...Tine is just the perfect one for him.
Relationships: Sarawat/Tine, Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> They sparked my urge to write. I love them to bits.  
> Please bear with this short fic.  
> It's been so long since I wrote and it feel so new all together.

Sarawat had always considered himself as simple. He doesn't lean on the fancy side of things. As a first year University student, he had been calm and rather focus and oriented unlike how people pictured out young teenagers trying to get their shit done in College. Sarawat was doing just fine, more than okay even not until a rather peculiar, hyper active ball of energy came marching in the music club one day asking balantly Sarawat to be his fake boyfriend.

It was not the declaration or the deal that stunned the quiet man, it was the fact that a year after accidentally meeting an overly active teen in a scrubb concert at Silapakorn, here he was now looking a little bit taller, smiling a tad bit wider but definitely as stunning as he remembered. It was not even a minute encounter back then but Sarawat remembers how his heart beat picked up, his eyes swayed, shy at the short eye contact they shared when Tine apologetically clasped his hands together for a wai. His senses recalled every details, the few he was able to take a mental note as he tried to take glances at the latter until the concert finished.

The guitarist can't help but smile as he rake his memories of what had happened between him and his boyfriend. Yes, his real boyfriend as of the moment who was comfortable laying in his embrace, breath even. If someone told him that the annoying nuisance he had been calling since day one would be a constant to his usually plain and simple life, he would have laughed( an unfamiliar sight for someone like him who rarely does the same) but honestly, who was he fooling. It was clear back then, the boy wearing the blue shorts with a slight red tinged on his cheeks had captured his heart since the first time they crossed path.

Sarawat was never a believer of destiny. Despite at how people around him calls him a romantist mainly because of how he acts around Tine, the former prefers the simplicity of things unfolding because of physical actions and motions. The concept of an unseen force pushing people to each other's path is rather unrealistic but tonight, just like every night Tine insists to sleep at his room, Sarawat would shake his head in disbelief.

"Tua woon wai, look at what you turned me into." he whispers softly, wishing not to wake Tine up but the light sleeper as he is, his boyfriend stirs, eyes opening slightly to slits before turning towards him.

"What are you mumbling Salaleo?" he jokingly asked, gently adjusting himself so he was completely facing the former.

"Nothing." Sarawat tells, keeping his voice low feeling the urge to keep the atmosphere around them.

Tine smiled lazily, one of the few things Sarawat adore about him. He didn't stopped the urged to pinched the former's nose who scrunched them in return. Tine, Sarawat decides, is cuter whenever he lazily lies beside him. Limbs tangled and face pressed against his chest. 

"You make me want to kiss you right now." the guitarist admits in between low chuckles. Tine did the same, voice hoarse yet sending tingling feelings to Sarawat, the few of the many emotions Tine had made him aware.

"Then kiss me." Tine murmured, smile not leaving his lips, eyes still half open as he leaned closer to his boyfriend.

Sarawat shook his head again, amused at how Tine can make him feel, amazed at how the former can stir his once plain and boring life (not mentioning the existence of Man and Boss). Just like a storm, persistent, reckless yet Sarawat finds his energy beautiful, enchanting even.

So he closed the gap between their lips, captured the plum pair in front of him. They moved slowly, the kiss was sweet, languid as Tine carefully pushes his self up, making his way above Sarawat with ease as he memorise his boyfriend's body. The latter adjusted, placing a hand around Tine's waist before maneuvering his boyfriend to straddle above his lap, his own back pressed before the bed's headboards for support. Tine smiled in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sarawat's neck, gently humming in pure bliss.

The need to breathe separated the two and Tine looked at Sarawat, looking for his eyes in the middle of the darkness..and he did found him. Just like how Sawarat was able to do the same. Just like how Tine miraculously found his way to the music club that one particular afternoon.

How funny as seems, Sarawat tells himself again just like a reminder he often narrates whenever the inevitable sense of fate surge in. Usually such happens whenever his with Tine. The latter more often than not smells like a familiar scent he grew up with. Looking like a face he sees in the morning. Tine, as cliche as it may sound for someone like Sarawat, is someone who feels like destiny put together. He feels so right in Sarawat's lap looking with those eyes he loves so much.

"I love you." Tine then tells him, smiling with the sense of assurance Sarawat never imagined he would encounter all his life. Tine was someone he dreamed of, longed for yet not in a million years have he expected to be with.

Sarawat sighs, a contented one as he pulls his boyfriend for another slow kiss. Their lips moving like they have all the time in the world. "I love you too Tua woon wai." he then whispers as they part, lips only inches away from each other before closing the gap once again.

Destiny, fate or what not.... Sarawat decided he doesn't care. All he knows is that he had never in his short life have met someone not too fast, not too slow. Not too left, not too right...Tine is just the perfect one for him. Someone who just clicks, someone who just makes sense day in or day out and Sarawat is not complaining, never in a hundred years.


End file.
